Michael Bishop
"The Revenant" Michael Bishop Michael Bishop (AKA: "The Dreadknight", "The Revenant", "The Reaper", "The Destroyer" MMA.), is a former MMA Fighter, now active Pro Wrestler. He is a signed and active member of the Omega Wrestling Alliance roster, and Omega Wrestling Tomorrow staff member. Early Life Bishop grew up in ''Chicago, Illinois, ''at Columbus Hospital, on May 11th, 1983. Michael's younger life was written off by him as "Irrelevant", but what he does allude is that his early life lead him to a first introduction to middle school/high school wrestling and boxing. From there Michael found a passion for combat sports, in a time where the sport was still trying to gain mainstream acceptance. Despite his parent's disapproval, Michael racked up an impressive 14 - 0 Amateur MMA record, before going pro in 2007. Mixed Martial Arts Career (2007 - 2016) Bishop's Pro - MMA Career was the stuff of legends. Debuting to then large MMA brand, "The United Championship Draft" early in 2007, he quickly carved a path through the company's heavyweight division until he came face to face with then Heavyweight Champ, "Benjamin Bannon". Their first meeting was a bloody war, with both men neck and neck for three rounds, until Bishop forced the colossal man down to a hard TKO victory. Bishop would go on to hold the title for the next four years, personally making an effort to fight contenders every 3 - 4 months. it wasn't until 2011 that he came face to face with Bannon again. Due to outside interference not seen by officials, Bishop was pepper sprayed by Bannon's corner, and lost VIA a very scummy TKO stoppage. Outside in the alley when making his way home, goons associated with Bannon beat Bishop viciously, so viciously, he was pronounced dead at the hospital for 3 minutes. Bannon would once again rule the Heavyweight Divison until July 2012, where after Bishop returned and handed Heavyweight veteran 'Jakar O'niel' a startling cold KO stoppage, would face Bannon in a rematch. A fight was supposed to be scheduled for September on the Las Vegas card, however, would be postponed to November, at the promotion's first Madison Square Garden card. Bishop would stand and bang with Bannon for 3 rounds, before taking him to the ground, and mauling him to a KO stoppage in round 4. The rest of Bishop's MMA career was relatively undramatic, when compared to the shenanigans of the Bishop vs Bannon Trilogy. Bishop would go on to earn 12 successful title defenses, as well as several preformances bonuses over his last four years in the company. However, in 2016, the MMA circuit would suffer a catastrophic event when UCD went bankrupt due to inside corruption, and would go under. The professional MMA scene was chaotic, and thrown into a disarray. Bishop would leave the company, as the Last, and some would say, the greatest Heavyweight Champion. Professional Wrestling Career (2017 - 2018) Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) Not much can be said about Michael's time in EAW, as his advertisement, handling in the division and rankings, as well as treatment before and after the March incident were described personally by him as "Abysmal". Bishop was signed to EAW in September of 2017, where he would go onto become a staple in EAW Developmental, even main eventing a Free Per View, however would come up short in the end. After several months of being mistreated and underpaid, Bishop debuted on the main roster in January of 2018. Where, even though he would come up short, after a great performance against Finnegan Wakefield. This would be, as EAW Commissioner Daniels described, "A Nutshell of Bishop's time in EAW". Bishop would score big victories against Fiora, Keelan, and Matusda, however would be knocked down the pedestal against foes like Wakefield three consecutive times, and EAW Chairman DeDeDe. Bishop, despite his backlash, bad ethics at the time stemming from mistreatment in the company, would earn himself a title shot against then New Breed Champion Finnegan Wakefield. Bishop was heavily booed, heavily criticized, and even as he brought the fight to wakefield, came up short in a Steel Cage Match. The wounds only salted as Bishop was paid a disclosed amount of 20,000 for the bout. The March 31st incident saw the roster change dramatically, where many would leave, and the 11th annual Grand Rampage left many high and dry after poor performances. One of which would be Bishop, where after a pathetic performance against Rosso, Wakefield, and Fournier, sought to redeem himself for his poor mindset. That chance would come when Bishop would square up with then New Breed Champion Nathan Fiora . Then newly elected Voltage Commissioner, Brian Daniels, penned Bishop in after the roster was downsized dramatically after the end of march. Although Bishop was a heavy underdog against Fiora, who beat the man he never could, Bishop won the belt off Fiora after 36 seconds. Bishop would go on to try and redeem himself for his actions in January of that year further, stating he would carry to belt to Pain For Pride with more ethic, grace, and dignity that it had seen in recent times. Bishop would go onto win his first defense against Shane Gates and Alex Bowden at Wrath of the Dragon, and a week later in his second defense against Damon Diesel. Bishop however would loose the belt, after being heavily booed by the crowd, to Xander Payne. Payne pinned another opponent in the four way match, after being rolled out. Bishop continues to say he was "Never truly beaten". Bishop was released from the company soon after, accepting an offer to go to Omega Wrestling Alliance. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018) NOTE: for those wondering, Canonically Bishop's time in OWA came after his time in EAW Despite his relief to finally be released from Elite Answers Wrestling, Bishop continued to fight in small shows with a burst diverticuli up until he had gotten proper medical treatment, and a subsequent surgery. Fearing he would not be able to support himself, or his associates, Bishop sadly had to release his manager, Bo Maro, from hired assistance. However, things would change for Bishop when someone recommended his services to an executive of a newly founded company. OWA. Bishop was signed shortly before Kingdom I, and was penned in to fight on the roster. Bishop would go on to have a less than stellar career, however this time, it was entirely his fault. Bishop would come up short in the OWA Championship Tournament, being pinned by Jon Mcadams. He would go on to be approached by Sebastian Monroe about a possible partnership with Monroe's management company. Bishop would go on to be one of the only people to beat Scotty Adams, after tapping him out with a modified triangle choke, and called out Scott Oasis for a match. Monroe came out and said Oasis would certainly not accept.... Bishop proceeded to revert to his old school means, and kicked down Oasis' door, or more accurately, his gym's door and ransacked the place. Scott Oasis would finally accept Bishop's challenge after he called him out one last time, Oasis set the stipulation for a Blood Sport Rules match, and the two would fight as an opener for Hardcore Havoc. Bishop won the match VIA Ground and Pound KO, and became one of the only men to beat Scott Oasis so violently. He would however continue to face criticism, even after he beat Bull Connors the week after. Despite his newfound success.... Bishop continued to not only face a nearing dead end in his career, but his Diverticulitis issues persisted. Bishop would team up with Scott Oasis to enter the tag team gauntlet, where he would mirror his partner Oasis who did amazingly by eliminating B'n'B singlehandedly, by loosing and getting pinned by Savannah Sunshine. The Sugar Girls, the group Sunshine was apart of, was beaten by The Wolvesden... a group Bishop would not avoid for long. On Bishop's last tag match of his career, he entered a personal dream match of his by teaming up with Scott Oasis and Carlos Rosso, Bishop and Oasis looking a little more than acquaintances. However, the group nicknamed "Fight Club" would join as brothers in arms, against a classic match against the Wolvesden, a match so out of control, the referee, chet kensington changed to a tornado tag match, and would spill out into the announcement area, and Crowd, and would be called a no contest by Vernon Tressler. Though Bishop wanted to join forces for a rematch, his career, life, and future was cut short, when after a failed attempt to become the Number One Contender for the spartans championship against Monolith, he was attacked by a nameless Wolvesden thug. The damage to Bishop's knee was so bad, he was forced to retire the night after. Short Lived Retirement (2018 - 2020) In the 2 months since his retirement, Bishop's life, by him, has been described as "Miserable". He spent 2 weeks on the operating table, and was told he would have to wear a knee brace for the next 6 months to keep it from, as his doctor described, "Falling apart". He wandered for two weeks, barely making by off of whatever money he had saved. Vernon Tressler and the OWA board, signed Bishop as a head coach for their OWT developmental brand. Though hesitant at first, Bishop began working with the OWT Brand after their first combine, and was signed to help organize future events. Bishop would earn a reputation with the OWT roster as an experience mentor, coach, and father figure to many of the young talent. Things would take a turn in 2019, when after being told by medical professionals in Philadelphia that there was no hope of a recovery, Bishop slipped into an aclcoholic fueled depression. This not only caused a visual deterioration, but a conscious lack of motivation and coherency. In May of 2019, Vernon Tressler put Bishop's position as head trainer of OWT on indefinite hold, and sent him to rehab. Rehab lasted only 30 days, but it gave Bishop some much needed time to think. In that time, he believed that despite the unlikely nature of returning, he would not give up hope. He was a fighter, and he would become a fighter once again. After successfully being discharged, Bishop returned to OWT where he would once again help organize and run the brand. In September of 2019, Doctors from a stem cell firm in germany contacted Bishop about a possible experimental treatment they believed would help his knee. Due to the still prototype nature of the surgery, they would fund and cover all the costs, before, during, and after. Despite the danger, Bishop accepted. The surgery was a complete success. Bishop would take time away from OWT to go through intensive, 24/7 Physical Therapy to speed up the projected 10 month long process. Either due to possible genetic help, or just the grit of the grind he put in, in January of 2019, Bishop would find himself once again able to compete. Although the Athletic Commission would bar an MMA return until May of 2020, Bishop was no longer chained from being able to return to the squared circle. Pro Wrestling Return (2020 - ~~) OWA Clash of the Titans 2020 Return Bishop knew if he would return to the squared circle, he needed to take every advantage and opportunity. He would turn 33 in May, and his clock was ticking, healed knee or not. Revenge, Gold, Glory, those were the tenants of his return. Contacting Vernon Tressler on short notice, Bishop found himself penned in for a spot in the second annual OWA Clash of the Titans battle royale. Leading suspicion away on social media, Bishop trained intensively for the entirety of January in order to wipe away ring rust, and prime himself for the rumble. Bishop would be entrant #26, returning to a hugely positive reception from the texan crowd, causing Bishop to be taken a back for a second. However, he quickly remembered why he was here, making his way to the ring, Bishop got his first taste of payback in 20 months, but attacking and battering "The Devil" Nate Cage. His onslaught would only be halted when Bishop went on a tear, showcasing his renewed, better than ever athleticism, releasing a hail of suplexes onto the likes of Aria Jaxon, Kevin Maverick, and hitting a double Samoan Drop on Layne Kurobane and Moongoose Mcqueen. The height of it all would be when Bishop squared up to former New Breed and OWA World Champion, Finnegan Wakefield. Wakefield and Bishop engaged in a display of high level fight IQ, with Finnegan's submission technique battling initially taking control, however, Michael's grit and MMA ruthlessness would lead to him escaping the holds, and hitting a nasty German Suplex on the artist. A blind siding kick from Baba Yaga, Entrant #27, would cause Bishop to be eliminated. However, everyone in attendance knew, this far from Bishop's last hurrah, it was a second coming. Bishop was back, and was ready to get revenge. Return to the OWA Roster (TBD) Personal Life Bishop's home life is relatively calm compared to the high octane violence he dishes out in the ring and octagon. Bishop lives in a 6 room high rise apartment in downtown Chicago, where he owns a corgi named "Quinten Taratino". Bishop is rumored to hold a relationship, or something similar, with a woman he's been long time friends with; "Rebecca". On his off time, Bishop regularly gives back to the community and industry. Charity events and work at The Chicago MMA Performance Institute, as well as being a regular week coach at the OWT PC. Fimography Film/Movie Appearances TV Appearances Video Games Moveset/Info: Training: Fight Camp: Chicago MMA ''' '''Fighting Styles: Boxing, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Folkstyle/Freestyle Wrestling Moveset: N/A Achievements: Elite Answers Wrestling: * 1x EAW New Breed Championship ( 80 Days | 3x defenses) - Wrath of The Dragon 2018 (Vs Shane Gates, Alex Bowden) - Culture Crisis 2018 (Vs Damon Diesel) - Garrison Cooper House Show (Vs Remi SkyFire) MVE awards: * 3 Match of the week (VS Finnegan Wakefield, VS Ahren Fournier, VS Diamond Cage) * 1x Beef of the Week (VS Ahren Fournier) * 1x Most Valuable Elitist Revolt Pro Combat: * First/Only Revolt #1 Heavyweight Contender OWA: Omega Awards: * 1x Alpha of the week award * 1x Match of the week award Trivia: * Michael is right handed * was a member of Chicago MMA, alongside Benjamin Bannon and Hellen Smith as their currently active pro fighters. He is now an investor and part time coach. * Michael has a detatched retina in his right eye, due to a headkick he received from a steroid user in MMA. Though Michael ended up winning the bout, he attributes the injury to PEDs, and uses it to show the dangers they can cause. * Michael's MMA career lasted 12+ years before he joined Pro Wrestling * Michael owns a corgi he named "Quinten Tarantino" * Michael's manager, and now long time friend, Bo Maro, initially retired after his injury. However, after being contacted by Bishop early in January, the dynamic duo would join forces again, and Maro would see himself return to OWA along with Bishop. * Michael's favorite games are CS:GO, The Mass Effect Trilogy, the Elder Scrolls Series (most notably Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind), and Fallout: New Vegas. * Michael's punching power was measured in at 110,000 PSI units. Category:TheRevenantUser's Pages Category:Wrestlers born in Chicago Category:Mixed Martial Artists Category:Michael Bisping PB Category:Wrestlers born in 1987 Category:OWA Category:OWA Alphas